Chapter 40
Dance with Undershaft phase.4 is the 40th chapter of the manga and the fourth chapter of the Dance with Undershaft Arc. R convinces George Black to help him thwart Hex's operation targeting Jonah just before she launches it. The three of them are pinned down by Cutthroat and Koko Hekmatyar learns that R is a CIA mole. Title page R talking to George Black. Summary R calls George to follow up on his request for information on Hex. George replies that he did not answer because she is as highly confidential as he is, but R refuses to take this as an answer, countering that he has suspected her behind the recent series of incidents and that she could jeopardise Operation Undershaft. After being reminded that he would find the source, George tells R that he will call him back. He later tells R that if he is his right arm, Hex is his left as she has been critical to many of his operations and has been effective against terrorists. When R learns that Jonah is Hex's target, he calls Koko Hekmatyar on a second phone and learns that she and Jonah are near the hotel. He then yells at George and shoots down the idea of targeting Jonah, claiming that her bringing him into the squad defies all logic. Koko then gets a call from lieutenant colonel Simunek proposing that they meet now. She decides to go ahead with the meeting despite not being suitably dressed and Jonah suggests that they inform the rest of the squad if their plans change. R continues that Jonah serves as Koko's shackle to her sanity and that he is tied to her sense of self. He provides an escape route that she can use if necessary and that she is still a girl despite her tough exterior. As George enters a surveillance room he dismisses R's analysis and reminds him that Koko is still an arms dealer. R however then concludes that despite what he has said, George really wants to see what Koko comes up with, surprising the latter who laughs at this flash of insight. R then returns to the hotel while begging to be informed of where Hex is. George decides to help him and reveals that Hex is running an independent operation which involves the meeting with Simunek. She has positioned a ten man team at a market a few kilometers southeast of the hotel. He offers to stop her by calling the . R runs into Lutz but does not let him in on what is going on. He goes to his room and retrieves his Magpul Masada along with a second one, concealing both in a backpack. Hex is waiting in her Bentley Continental where she receives word that Cutthroat has acquired the target. She orders them to commence the operation and warns that Jonah cannot be taken lightly. As R runs to the market he decides not to reveal his true identity to Koko until he takes out Hex. Jonah and Koko quickly realise that they are surrounded. When Koko suggests that they hide in the crowd while contacting the rest of the squad, her phone is suddenly taken away by Botz, who stomps on it. When Koko screams at him to attract attention, Jonah is struck by a second member of Cutthroat and and Botz grabs him and tries to inject him with a syringe. Jonah kicks up, breaking the syringe and drawing his pistol, shooting Botz dead. The sound of gunfire is heard by the police, who have approached Hex. The man who struck Jonah compliments him for taking out Botz and despite having a gun pointed at him draws his pistol, causing Jonah to fire. He is knocked back as R arrives on the scene and Hex and her men shoot the police. Jonah, Koko and R are able to get behind a car as a firefight with Hex and Cutthroat breaks out. After giving Jonah the extra Masada, he tells Koko that he is George's mole and vows to leave the squad after taking out Hex. Koko is shocked at the news and yells out for Hex. Debut appearances *Simunek (mentioned) Anime and manga differences Episode 14 *R's shirt is a darker shade. *More of George's office is shown. *Jonah and Koko are admiring cakes in a shop window. Episode 15 *The images of Koko and Jonah when R explains the latter’s purpose to Koko are more clear. *R is shown arriving at the hotel *Lutz is wearing a different shirt. *R has pulled up on his phone when he is running to the market. *The police are shown approaching Hex. *The episode makes it more clear that Hex and her men shoot the police. *Jonah is shown taking up position after he gets his Masada. *Hex is standing in front of a clothing store and a bag store when the windows behind her are shot. Category:Volume 7 40